Follow me into the dark
by Psaikful
Summary: One-shot based on 1x10. Is forever enough?


******A/N: This is my first time posting here so I really would appreciate any ****constructive criticism****.  
I do not own American Horror Story (though I really wish I'd own Tate...). This is just a one-shot about the episode 10 of Season 1, changed a bit.  
There might be some grammar mistakes since English isn't my mother tongue.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and you'll be reading other stories soon!~  
**

**Follow me into the dark.**

I'm stading here, looking at her. She's beautiful. And fragile. But, still, she won't break.

Her mom's locked up at some nuthouse and her dad's losing it, though he acts as if he was sane. Despite all that, she's still able to smile, to be happy.

It makes me feel kinda bad. There I was feeling sorry for myself, thinking I had a shit family: a mother that was a whore, a dad that ran away because he didn't love me and well, at least, I had a sister that was worth it.

Violet's sitting in front of me. We're playing chess. She's winning. She's such a smart girl... and here she is wasting her time with me instead of being at school. Her dad wants to send her to a boarding school far away from this house, far away from me. I couldn't imagine my life without her. I love her so much; so much it hurts. But there's really nothing I can do about it. It's not as if I could go to Ben and kill him. Vi wouldn't forgive me. And I probably wouldn't either. The worst thing is that she doesn't even know. I should tell her.  
-What's wrong, Tate? Are you letting me win? -she asks teasingly.  
I look up and I meet her eyes. I feel hipnotized.  
-Vi... -I say taking her hands in mine.  
-What is it?  
-Vi, I love you.  
I'm such a coward. Here I am saying that I love her but I don't have the guts, the balls, to go to her father and do something about it. I'm just gonna lay it all on her, let her suffer and do nothing. Run away, as always. Hurt and run away.  
-I'll be right back. Just stay here.  
As I climb down from the atic, I hear her asking where was I going.  
I can't just let him take her away from me. We have to be together. We are meant to be together. I love her. I need her. And so does her.

Ben was having a shower. The water was almost burning his skin but he didn't care. He was numb. He had been for a while now. Ever since they came to the house, everything seemed to go wrong. He knew deep down that something wasn't quite right but he couldn't put his finger on it. He came out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror but couldn't see anything because of the steam. The next thing he knew, the rubberman was on top of him trying to make him unconciouss with chloroform.

I open my eyes and I see myself in the mirror. I'm sweating but I shiver. I feel sick, as if I were about to throw up. Can that really happen? I no longer have the suit on but I don't remember taking it off. What have I done? Why can't I remember?

I go back to Violet. I stand looking at her. I probably look like shit. She stands up and holds my hand.  
-What's wrong? Tell me, Tate. Please.  
I grab a bag from my back pocket. I hand it over to her. Her eyes are wide open now as she stares at the different colored pills.  
-Violet, I love you. I need you. I cannot lose you.  
-What the hell's happening, Tate? You're worrying me. What are you doing with these?  
-Vi, your dad's sending you to a boarding school. I couldn't let him take you away from me... I can't lose you.  
I pause when I start to see the transparent and delicate tears that stream down her cheeks. I dry them off with the tip of my fingers.  
-But with these, you can, we can be together forever. You and me, Vi. Forever.  
She just stares at me, her mouth open. She's still crying, her eyes red and puffy. I'm so heart broken. I can't take away the pain she's feeling. I just don't know what to do.  
-Are you telling me to commit suicide? -she finally speaks, her voice a tiny shriek.  
-It's okay. It's going to be alright. I'll always be here to hold you and kiss you and love you.  
I take her in my arms but she pulls away and pushes me.  
-What the hell, Tate? I- I don't want to kill myself!  
-Listen to me, Vi! He's sending you away. We'll never see each other again. You really want that?  
She throws the pills to the floor and kicks the bag to the other side of the atic. She's so angry with me. I can tell just by looking at her. Her gaze is fixed on me, tight, like a grip around my neck, about to snap it.  
-But I don't want to die!  
She doesn't want to die. But she has to, otherwise we'll be apart. We have to be together. We just have to. I can't imagine this endless life without her, without the touch of her lips against mine, the smell of her hair that goes right into my nostrils when she's sleeping next to me, the softness of her skin under my fingertips...  
No, Tate, you won't lose her. She loves you. She needs you. She'll come around. She just needs some time to think. _No! There's no time. Just shove the goddamned pills down her throat and get this over with._ SHUT UP! SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
I fall to my knees with my hands on both sides of my head. Violet's probably looking at me with strange eyes, wondering if I had totally lost it. I stand up. Angry. No, I am furious. But then I feel my eyes burn and this salty tears coming down my face; a mixture of sadness and pain. I'm breaking, **falling over to the darkness.**  
-Tate, leave. Now. Please. - her words are calm and kinda polite but I still feel as if they were knives cutting through my heart.  
-Violet, please-  
-Go away, Tate! -she cries.  
-You're everything I ever wanted! You're all I have!  
-Go away, Tate! Go away!  
_Kill her. Kill her now! What are you waiting for? Do it, do it before it's too late!_ LEAVE ME ALONE!  
I begin to fade away.  
She's so beautiful, even when she cries. But she's so fragile.  
She's a coward. **Just like me.**  
-_I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING!_


End file.
